parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
New adventures of Sonic the hedgehog
"The Old ones were better" New adventures of sonic the hedgehog is a parody of the sonic franchise itself, animated in flash, tells the retarded and discontinue adventures of Sonic and Tails, this when they aren't making videogames of course, (even tho, some episodes are while they're making videogames like adventures of Blasumpsmm or Sonic Horses) Characters Protagonists Sonic: he's a grumpy hedgehog that likes to go on adventures with Tails Tails: You know the inteligent, genius tails is on the videogames? in actuality is the exact oposite, being retarded and always happy doesn't matter the situation (kinda like season 5-8 spongebob but done well) Knuckles: he's also dumb, irresponsable (so much the master emerald doesn't exist anymore) and gets angry easily Amy: obsessed with Sonic, to SCARY levels and she's retarded too. Antagonists Robotnik: He's a weirdo, he has a weird retarded side, and an evil and funny side, he hates sonic and always tries to kill him and/or bullys him, he likes Butt Ponys: Firendship is magic. Orbot & Cubot: practicly the same as in the games. Metal Sonic: used to be a human, but now he's a robot constantly annoyed by Eggman and Sonic, he got destroyed in the north pole. Mario: he's a happy-go lucky man, also an asshole to Sonic and likes to annoy Sonic Sonic.exe: a demon from the void, he's an insane, (Crash bandicoot like insane) demon who has adiction to kill people Infinite: He once teamed up with mario to make the new game have bad reviews, he wants the world to be isolated and destructed, oh an the sonic franchise to die. Episodes Season 1 Sonic's retarded adventure: After Knuckles breaks the TV our "heroes" must go to a random adventure Knuckles Boom: After SEGA deminded for redisigns, Knuckles decides to look tuff but since his hard effort is made fun off he buys some esteroids from the internet and starts to mutate Almighty loaf: After a coconut fell on Amy's head (and she died), Sonic & Tails think it was a gift from their god, Knuckles is sceptical tho. 1991: a Sonic Odyssey: After winning a game show, Sonic & Friends go to space, it ends up on a mission to defeat the ayyliens on a peculiar looking air-ship while Amy convives with the EEEVIL OC eggman created Adventures in Blasumpsmm: Sonic & Tails are sucked into a videogame, now they must fight off Eggman Koopa, to save a princess (it ends up being Amy) Too many Sonics: After Tails' Magic Machine of Magical Magic (only known as Machine of Magical Magic in the rest of the series) malfuctions, Sonic multiplicates on 3 versions of himself, SEGA, seems to love this and decide to start cloning sonic, causing another malfuntction causing another dimention where everyone's sonic to create Heart Attack: Tails, after finding a weird looking heart, trys to "experiment" with it, accidentaly hitting Sonic and body swapping him with an unknown person, now Tails and bodyswapped Sonic (Femenine Sonic as Tails call him) must go to the mushroom kingdom and retrieve Sonic's body back Food aliens: A race of aliens comes to earth, but since they see Sonic was eating on of his "brothers" they invaded Mobius and started turning people into food-monsters like them just to be eaten by their good Villaninverted: After losing a gamble with Tails, Sonic and Eggman swap places, sucking at their roles, Sonic destroying the monster that appeared on heart attack's mansion Season 2 Metal the good guy: after some dude gets turned into the next metal sonic and sonic almost kills him, everything becomes a cheesy 90's sitcom called "Sonicfield" where Tails trys to not kill it again. Not the bees!: After seeing how well "the Mario Show" gave on theaters, Sonic & Tails tried their own unorganized theater play, however, after Tails, tries to entertain the audience with a bee pinata, the bees go wild and start to do "things" to everyone, now Sonic & Tails have to save the day! Tv invaders: After Tails experiments with his magical magic machine, he accidently invokes nipples the enchialada, wich invades the TV and makes people hallucinate about him, now Sonic & Tails must defeat this demon and save the day once more My little Lonzi: Tails gets a special gift from Lonzi Softwear, a Lonzi Buddy! wich ends up ruining sonic's day The edgezone: Sonic was living a normal day, when suddently the light of the universe is gone, Sonic tries to blindly navigate to this world, until he finds a cave wich leads to the edgezone wich wants to change the sun, to make the world edgier Retarded.exe: the gang was preparing a Halloween party when suddenly ails finds a hidden game, when the halloween party was at it's best, hey decided to go trick or treat, however a demon that tails summoned by playing the game (accidentaly) starts making the party scarier! Cripling Crawler: after Tails goes to his first teather (remember, there's no continuity), he becomes weirdly addicted to snuck into people's holes Rats before Christ: After Tails invents some Signs, Sonic & Tails use them to travel to the past as an experiment, however it goes to far... Season 3 Ring! Ring! Mania!: after Amy forces Sonic to marry him, a bunch of rat kids start to thing Sonamy is real, however since sonic says he hates amy, an entire army formates to hyopnotize sonic to love amy, meanwhile, Robotnik tries to destroy the city's Ring statue, wich Tails saves. Echidnas & Dragons: After finding a cursed tabletop game, they get sucked into it, now they must get outta there as faster as they coud by winning, this ends up being a roleplay tho. The dank dimention: After the events of Retarded.exe, they suck Sonic.exe to the dank dimention for not being a good enough creepypasta, meanwhile, Tails studies the natural reaction of Triangulitos and Volcano Dew, wich causes Tails to be sucked to the dank dimention where he must escape Sonic.exe Santa troll: In a normal christmas, a nome, out of curiosity, accidentaly summons Santa Troll, wich gives poop to kids, Sonic & Tails where up to their christmas morning until Sonic & Friends recieved poop, even tho he was a good kid in the year, they call santa to bring them to the north pole (wich is right next to south island and mobotropolis out of convienence) Slow-Down the echidna: Sonic and tails were playing "Super Succ Figthin' 96" (the Succ part was a speling mistake from the fictional programmers, Slackom) until Knuckles' long lost brother came, is more like Knuckles but retarded and has more in common with Sonic & Tails, when Knuckles went to guard the Master Emerdood (he got distracted and went to a nerd tourist store nearby), Snuckles (that's his name), broke the Master emerdood, causing a huuuge Poop-shaped meteor about to land on earth, now Snuckles must help Sonic, Knuckles and Tails to stop it. One boring day more..: Sonic & Tails try to have a normal day (but so much wacky stuff happens outside that Tails goes along it, causing a massive chaos in the city) Season 4 Sloppy days: Sonic finds out about him having bad ratings and people wanting him and his series to die, Sonic falls on a depression (wich isn't taken seriously), after getting invited to nintendo the olympic games (along side Tails, Knuckles, Amy and the SEGA staff), finds out something... (wich is relevant to the movie) the rest is Sonic & Mario fooling arround and ruining the olympics What could possibly go wrong?: After getting a can of Bobcats for his new sandwich, Sonic's about to get it off until Bubsy pops out and starts annoying Sonic, Tails gets an idea and makes his game show where Bubsy and Sonic are the guests, and then the chaos happens. Digital Disaster: Sonic and friends accsess to the internet for the first time and get sucked when tails clicks a link, they get sucked in now they must escape and save the memes from the evil "Meme Explainer", whie they get toured arround the internet y Master Doug Movies Sonic Horses: it seems Mario worked for Robotnik to drain the quality of Sonic's games and make nobody buy them, Mario was the one who did all of the events of Sloppy days, Meanwhile Tails gets distracted from uniting the resistance, and befriends a balloon called Twinkie, the balloon gets killed, but it's creator and original friend, Spanish youtuber Sergindsegasonic gets revenge ala anime, Knuckles stops guarding the Master emerdood and a gigant Poop asteroid gets accidentaly shrunken to slightly bigger than the Master emerdood, wich ends up breaking it. Fun facts there's no continuity in the show, when a character dies, it comes back in the next episode Meaning sonic and tails can die as many times i want!! However, Sloppy days, the Movie and What could pawssibly go wrong? are the only episodes with continuity, and also, these three are the only episodes who actually have some backround story-telling Every episode at least maks fun of Something The show was heavily inspired by Ren & Stimpy, Sonic in briefs, and reallly old newgrounds animations. The odly shaped airship in 1991 a Sonic oddyssey is shaped like a fidget spinner one of the show's best moments is when Sonic & Mario say their best quotes like "Common step it up", "Lonng time no see!" "Hope she makes lots'a spaghetti" or "All Toasters Toast Toast" The episode "My little Lonzi" is a refference to Bonxi Buddy, a crappy computer assistant that give your PC viruses and stole information, also became a meme in Vinesauce's Channel In Sonic Horses, Spanish youtuber Sergiandsegasonic and two of his characters, Twinky the balloon (who actually died the same way he died in Sergi's channel) and Chernobyl Sonic appear. Coldsteel the hedgheg is often refferenced in the show, having 2 appearences in the movie. At the end, on the movie's post-credits scene you can see how Wild Woody from the SEGA CD game of the same name erases Infinite from existance, just like every other character, he reapears in other episodes afterwards Many episodes, episodes have at least 1 Knuckles joke * Knuckles saying "Oh no" something when something bad happened to him * Gregzilla's Knuckles appearing a lot whenever the last happened, or when saying Knock Knock it's Knuckles * Or Sonic using him as a weapon on the quote war * Him being turned into an enchilada in food aliens Many sega characters have appeared throught the show: * Alex Kidd as one of infinite's helpers in the movie * Wild Woody erasing infinite at the end of the movie * NiGHTS as one of Sonic's illutions in Cripplin' Crawler * Headdy as a special guest having his own phrase, he originaly had another apierence on a deleted scene but it was scrapped since the adult joke was to obvious * Opa Opa shooting the mutated Knuckles in Muscle March Many Characters from other companies also appeared * Mario is a reccurent character, from being one of Infinite's helpers, to appearing in 1991 a Sonic odyssey, and even in the first episode where he appeared watching TV * Bowser as one of Sonic's old friends * Tubba Blubba having it's own episode and being a cameo in 1991 a Sonic odyssey * Bubsy appearing in many episodes and the Movie as rejected member from the resistance, and later actually being infinite, while the real infinite was erased by wild woody * Bomberman appearing as a skeleton on Echidnas & Dragons * Simon belmont and Bonk also appearing as such in the same episode * Beck from Mighty No.9 appearing in a bootleg store and also in the related articles on Sloppy days * Many Undertale characters appearing in the "too mainstream" board of Boom Sonic's House in too many Sonics * Grimm Matschtick from Cuphead appearing in Echidnas and dragons In Digital Dissaster, when the characters escape from youtube, you see briefly a video about "Infinite being Knuckles" and also a video about Chris torndike and Pikanic (this being a refference to Sonic X and the real life chris chan events) Many of the soundtrack was previously used in spongebob, mostly tomfoolery Near the end of rats before christ, Sonic & Tails end up at the beggining of times, a place were sonic has a music band, fangs and a human girlfriend, and everythings white, this refferencing one of sonic's early designs and concepts, and in that scene you see also a Tanooki Tails. When Tails enters Sonic butt in The almighty loaf to search for the next chaos emerald in almighty loaf, you can see many worldwide dissasters and tragedys, including the Bubsy cartoon for some reason, this was deleted because of the dark humor seen Talking about unfinished deleted scenes, there's a deleted scene in "Not the bees" where you can see bees trying to "do things to people's butt", (including Sonic, Tails is somehow invulnerable) the joke was too obvious There were many youtuber cameos along the show. sammyclassicsonicfan made a cameo in many episodes, the first was just the audio of "Rant aganist the Sonic fanbase" being speaked by loafer from Donut repair, the next was more obvious, beaing a clip from the same video, appearing on Sonic.exe's dimention when they were battleing, and also being one of sonic's worst nightmares, in the movie, were you coud see coldsteel with sammyclassicsonicfan's "Stop hating on Sonic" video in the backround, as a promotional video for the recistance. The rat kids are actually inspired by the actual slang "Nino Rata" that you see in spanish minecraft comunitys A LOT At the end of retarded.exe, near the end of Edgezone, and on one of the main page videos on Digital dissaster, Sonic & Tails performed a happy happy joy joy dance (even tho they uploaded the video on digital disaster 5 days ago, even tho they didn't acsess the internet before according to the episode, one example of the shows lack of logic) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog spoofs Category:Cartoons __NOEDITSECTION__